


Path to Knighthood

by jae_blaze



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Flirting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or How to Become a Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_blaze/pseuds/jae_blaze
Summary: When Greg is severely injured on a case, Mycroft stays by his side while Sherlock and John rush off to find aid. His only job is to keep Greg conscious. For a man not used to casual conversation, this is about to get interesting.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 32
Kudos: 242





	Path to Knighthood

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, much love and thanks to my favorite dragon [thesoupdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon) for encouraging me to post this silly little thing

A dead-end indeed.

The explosion was unexpected, the results were swift and devastating. 

Greg had borne the brunt of it, blown back from the stairway that would have allowed their exit from the basement and into Mycroft, who was now holding him on the floor. John secured a makeshift wrap around Greg’s arm and pressed another into his side, but it was clear with the lack of mobile phone reception and Greg’s injuries, they needed to move fast to secure a rescue.

After a brief discussion, it was decided that Sherlock and John would go for assistance and Mycroft would stay behind with Greg, who could not be moved. Mycroft wanted to protest that John should stay, as he was a doctor, but since Greg was already situated in his lap, he kept silent. 

“You need to keep him talking, Mycroft,” John instructed as he checked over Greg one last time. “Make sure you keep pressure on it until we get back.”

“Surely, it would be better for you to remain with him,” Mycroft tried desperately. 

“Mycroft, just talk to him,” John placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“He’s right here,” Greg grumbled from Mycroft’s lap. 

“Yes, you are,” Mycroft nodded.

“John, hurry!” Sherlock called.

John rushed to the small window in the corner that Sherlock had decided would suit his needs. He had already knocked it open with a broom handle and stood waiting impatiently. John knelt, and using his hands, lifted Sherlock up. Mycroft watched his brother disappear through the window opening. Greg shifted in his arms, drawing his attention back to the matter at hand.

“So Gregory, it seems we are to spend some time together. What would you like to talk about?” Mycroft asked.

“Dunno. Anything. Please, just talk,” Greg grunted. “Tell me something interesting to distract me from the pain.”

“Talk, Mycroft! Just keep him conscious!” John called from outside the window. Sherlock had managed to pull John up and outside and the two would now be off getting assistance. 

“Right, yes,” Mycroft cleared his throat and looked down at the man in his lap who was gazing back at him. Even injured, he looked striking. “You were caught in an explosion, Gregory.”

“No shit, Mycroft. I kind of figured that out from the searing pain in my side, thanks, mate.”

“Right,” Mycroft swallowed. “Well, you were very heroic about it.”

“Was I now?” 

“Yes, quite. You didn’t throw up or scream or do anything undignified.”

“Oh really?” Greg’s face danced with mirth, though the lines around his mouth seemed to tighten in pain. “Think that’ll get me a medal or something?”

“Might be able to arrange that,” Mycroft hesitantly reached down to smooth some of the hair that was sticking to Greg’s face. “I do know some people who could make a few things happen. Shall I place a call on your behalf?”

“How about a knighthood?” Greg smiled up at him, capturing Mycroft’s hand in his and pulling it to his chest. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to have nicked a major artery to be considered for knighthood,” Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “As it stands, I’m not sure you’ll bleed out on us just yet.”

“Don’t be so sure about that,” a look of distress came over Greg’s face and his eyes drifted closed.

“Gregory,” Mycroft tightened his grip and gave a slight jostle, bringing Greg more firmly to his chest. Greg opened his eyes and focused back on Mycroft's face. Mycroft smiled down at him. “You will do anything to have me talk to you.” 

“Can you blame me?”

Mycroft gave a huff of laughter, rolled his eyes and began to talk, filling in the silence with words. It felt like hours, even if it was only minutes. Greg felt cold in his arms, so Mycroft shifted slightly and removed his jacket to cover Greg’s body, making sure to reapply pressure to the wound like John instructed.

“Is that better?” Mycroft asked. Silence greeted his question. “Greg, I need you to stay with me, alright?”

“Ah, there you are, gorgeous,” Greg smiled weakly up at him. “Did I ever tell you I thought you were gorgeous?”

“Oh dear, it seems the delirium is setting in.”

“M not delirium. Just telling you what I should have told you a long time ago. All posh and sexy with your posh and sexy legs. Did you know you have legs?”

“I do, do I?”

“Dying feels like a good time to tell you. You have legs.”

“You aren’t dying,” Mycroft said firmly. He heard shouts from the door and bent over Greg’s body to protect him. He felt overcome with relief when a few moments later, John, flanked by rescue personnel, burst down the stairs and over the rubble.

“How is he?” John asked.

“Well, we have just discovered I have legs, so I think we need to move quickly,” Mycroft made a move to extract himself from underneath Greg, but Greg let out a noise of protest, and grasped onto Mycroft. 

“Greg, you need to go with the medics,” John tried to help Greg but had his hand pushed away. 

“He’s lost a lot of blood, we need to move quickly,” the medic closest to John said urgently.

“Greg, what will it take to get you to go to hospital?” Mycroft asked softly in Greg’s ear.

“My sexy ginger,” Greg replied.

Mycroft looked around helplessly. He felt his cheeks flush.

“I think that’s you,” John said, trying not to laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation.

“Oh god,” Mycroft took a deep breath. “Greg, if you go and are good, I will give you whatever you want, ok?”

“A medal?”

“Yes, maybe even knighthood,” Mycroft reached down and ran a hand through Greg’s hair, causing Greg to close his eyes and give a small nod. 

The medics took over quickly and Mycroft followed them up the stairs, legs stiff from holding his position on the floor, his shirt soaked with Greg’s blood, his jacket wrapped over Greg’s body. Sherlock was pacing outside, annoyed that he hadn’t been let downstairs as part of the rescue efforts.

The ride to the hospital was tense, as was the wait until Greg was stabilized and placed in a room. He was dehydrated and exhausted, on top of his other injuries sustained in the blast. The case, John explained, had been draining and already taxed his body prior to the explosion. Mycroft gave a brief smile of thanks, turning his attention to the ashen face before him. John and Sherlock left, but Mycroft stayed and waited. The solid beeping of the monitors provided comfort to his mind. He became aware of Greg’s eyes on him and was just about to hit the call button for the nurse when Greg’s hand stopped him.

“I believe you owe me something, Mr. Holmes.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Surely this will get me that knighthood now?”

“Perhaps I can make a call or two.”

“If not knighthood, then perhaps a kiss?”

“That is pretty bold of you, Mr. Lestrade.”

“I have been known to get myself in some dangerous situations just to be near sexy gingers,” Greg tugged gently on Mycroft’s hand. 

“You are going to be trouble, aren’t you?”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Path to Knighthood (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104659) by [TheSoupDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon)




End file.
